Tekken 5: The King of Iron Fist
by Archangel7
Summary: Sequel to my first story, Tekken 4. My version of the game storyline. Nice to be back in this catagory. I hope you all enjoy this story.


Tekken 5: The King of Iron Fist

Written by Archangel

DISCLAIMER: This is a sequel to my last story "Tekken 4: The King of Iron Fist." I have played the 5th game and seen all the ending movies, so I know what's going on fully-pretty much. However, it kinda clashes with my last story. Throughout this story, I'm going to try to tie more closely to my old story than the game, but many (if not all) of the game elements will still be here, just in a slightly different fashion, as you'll immediately see. Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Fall of Heihachi

_Tokyo, Japan_

Heihachi Mishima had barely escaped with his life at Honmaru, his secret arena where he had faced off with Jin Kazama after the boy defeated his father and Heihachi's son, Kazuya Mishima.

The two of them had battled it out and it Jin came out the victor. Heihachi thought Jin would be weary and fought him, but he was wrong. Jin triumphed and was about to kill him when he seemed suddenly distracted by something. After much consideration, he released Heihachi and gave a strange reason.

"Thank my mother…Jun Kazama." And then, the boy flapped his black-feathered wings, crashing through the roof of Honmaru, and flew away. Kazuya vanished soon after, leaving Heihachi in control of the Mishima Zaibatsu once again.

When Jin left, he had shed one white feather amongst the sea of black ones. It was a symbol of purity that still lived within the troubled young man. He was fighting the devil within him.

Ling Xiaoyu, known to be a close friend of Jin, left the Zaibatsu in search of him. Heihachi allowed her to leave alive because he believe she could calm the devil within Jin…making him an easy target to defeat. Heihachi had given her a credit card that would wire her all the money she needed…and track her. When she finally found Jin, he would know about it and wait for the opportune moment to strike.

Heihachi never got that moment. Only a few days after Ling's departure, he received a letter from Kazuya. He had won the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 and rightfully owned the Zaibatsu, but knew Heihachi would not give it over easily. Kazuya asked for a rematch in Honmaru. Heihachi agreed.

Many hours the two fought, each fully intent on killing the other-it was the only way to guarantee victory. Both fighters showed incredible skill and fought long into the night.

Kazuya shot his foot up, aiming for Heihachi's head, but the old man leaned back, avoiding it, and swung backwards for an inner punch. Kazuya took it and swung an uppercut to catch Heihachi's jaw. Both fighters stumbled back, then powered up their fists for another great blow. They ran to each other and their fists connected with each other's faces. Both fighters were knocked to the ground, dazed.

Heihachi sat up and groaned. Kazuya shook his head, dizzy. Both slowly pulled themselves to their feet and heard an odd noise. A kind of buzzing.

"What the?" Heihachi began.

CRASH!

Holes burst open in the roof as a number of objects fell through it. They stood eight feet tall and each resembled a large, white human with a yellow Mohawk. They stood straight up, knocking the debris off themselves, their eyes glowing red.

It had been a while, but Heihachi remembered these creatures: Jacks, fighting robots created by G-Corp long ago to destroy Heihachi in the previous tournaments. It seemed G-Corp was back to its old tricks. Heihachi knew they were there for him and he stared them down defiantly.

"Bring it on!" He roared. Suddenly, a hand shoved him to the side. Heihachi looked and saw Kazuya standing next to him. They exchanged a glance that spoke volumes.

Both were weary and fighting along would be foolish. They would team up for now and get back to their feud later. Kazuya and Heihachi both swung a backhand that took out a Jack coming up on either side of them, trying to surprise them.

Heihachi and Kazuya got into their stances, staring down the army of robots. For a while nobody moved. Finally, the Jacks swarmed them.

Kazuya swung a great punch, breaking clean through the metal body of one Jack. Heihachi punched another, doing the same thing. One more Jack came at Heihachi from behind and he turned and headbutted it, sending it flying across Honmaru. In the midst of its flight, Kazuya grabbed its leg and threw it horizontally, knocking out the rest of the Jacks in its way.

Kazuya looked up and saw another Jack fall through the roof. He punched it straight back up into the air. Heihachi jumped up and kicked it away. More Jacks burst through the roof.

Heihachi met them all. He swung a right kick, a forward kick, a forward left kick, and headbutted to his left. Four moves and four Jacks were down.

Heihachi and Kazuya seemed to be doing well, but the Jacks just kept on coming and they were both tired already. Heihachi breathed heavily, preparing himself to face this wave.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his head, but it was not the iron grip of a Jack; it was a human hand. In the corner of his eye, Heihachi saw Kazuya just before he threw the old man forward. Heihachi ran and stumbled, falling flat on the ground. The Jacks jumped all over him, pinning him to the ground.

Kazuya smiled and turned away, escaping through a hole in the wall created by the battle. He transformed himself into Devil and flew away.

"Kazuya!" Heihachi bellowed under the Jacks' might. "Traitor!"

One more Jack landed in the room and grabbed Heihachi's head. The Jack's robotic face opened up, revealing a timer counting down from five…

Heihachi cursed aloud.

BOOOOOMM!

Honmaru went up in a great orange flame, rocking the terrain and destroying everything around.

At the edge of the forest, safe from the blast, a man watched Honmaru explode. He was an agent with the codename Raven. He had been watching the event. He could see the G-Corp helicopters launching the Jacks into Honmaru. He also saw Kazuya/Devil flee from the scene. And now, he watched as the remains of Honmaru were engulfed in flames.

He spoke into the COM link attached to his ear.

"Heihachi Mishima…is dead."

Suddenly, a Jack rushed at him. In a flash, Raven was gone and the Jack fell apart, cut in an X shape. Raven turned his back to the scene and put his daggers back in their sheathes before walking away.

* * *

HEIHACHI MISHIMA IS DEAD!

Ling Xiaoyu froze, her eyes fixed upon the headline. After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, she had stayed with the Heihachi for a while and left after the 4th tournament, two years later.

That had only been a couple of days ago! And now the old man was dead? There had to be a mistake. Ling had pretty much been convinced that Heihachi _couldn't_ die after all he'd been through. But here it was in black and white.

Ling began wondering what she should do. She hadn't gone too far on her journey to find Jin. Maybe she should turn back and check on everything, make sure the Zaibatsu was alright.

"So, the tyrant has finally fallen."

Ling spun around and saw Yoshimitsu standing atop a wall. He was a well-known fighter in the Iron Fist Tournaments-he had been to each one. He was a Robin Hood-like thief, robbing the rich (usually Heihachi) to help the poor. He was a bit of a frightening image in strange, old Japanese armor. He carried a katana, which was now in its sheath.

"Yoshimitsu?" Ling wondered aloud. The man nodded. She looked back at the paper, then back up at him. "Yeah, he's uh…he's dead. Weird, huh?"

"He had to die sometime." Yoshimitsu crossed his arms and looked straight ahead. "Those who tread the path of darkness will eventually come to their doom." He scoffed. "It took him long enough."

"What?"

He looked down at her. "Do you known the history of the Mishima line?"

"Bits and pieces. Why?"

"Even with 'bits and pieces', you should know how evil Heihachi is."

"Yeah, kinda. Why? Do you know more?"

"I am an observer. I have seen many of the events that went on in the previous tournaments."

"What do you know?"

Yoshimitsu considered, and then beckoned for her to follow him. He hopped from place to place and Ling struggled to keep up.

He led her deep into the forest, where he lived. However, he could not simply trust this girl with the location of his hideout. He only brought her here to get away from the city, where he could be seen.

"Do you know why the Tekken tournaments came to be?" He finally asked her, sitting in a tree.

Xiao shrugged. "To prove something?"

"No. Every tournament thus far has been created for a dark purpose."

"What do you mean?"

Yoshimitsu thought back, looking for a place to start. "You could say it all began when Kazuya was still a child. Heihachi did not want Kazuya to take his place in the Mishima Zaibatsu, so he knocked him off a cliff during training."

Xiao's eyes shot open. "He did!"

"He did. He adopted Lee Chaolan to take his place."

Xiao thought a moment. "But Kazuya is still alive."

"Exactly. Heihachi found this out and set up the King of Iron Fist Tournament as a ploy to draw Kazuya in and kill him. Kazuya, of course, made it to the final round, and surprisingly enough, defeated his father. He threw him off a cliff as repayment."

"That didn't work either, did it?"

"Not at all. Heihachi came back and Kazuya found out. He set up the second tournament to kill Heihachi once and for all, but was defeated. Heihachi threw Kazuya into a volcano."

"And he came back in the fourth tournament."

Yoshimitsu nodded.

"Jin told me the rest."

"It is a bloodline filled with treachery and darkness."

Xiao thought for a moment. "It's kind of sad, really."

"Sad?"

"Yeah…I mean…if just a few things hadn't happened, this could have been avoided."

"Hmm."

"I wish I could go back in time and stop this madness…if I could stop Heihachi from attempting to kill his son, all of this could be avoided." Xiao felt a tear work its way from her eye and slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off.

"No." Yoshimitsu said. "It would not."

She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"If Kazuya had not been tossed off that cliff, you would have had no reason to go back in time in the first place. Or, the tournaments may never have taken place and neither of us would know any of this. You see, even if you could go back in time, you could not change anything. All we have to work with is the present."

Xiao sighed. "That bites." Then she thought of a question. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"You have lived with Heihachi for a while, yes?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it best you know the truth about him."

"I already knew he wasn't a great guy, but I stayed anyway, hoping to find Jin."

"Kazuya has already chosen his path. Jin is the only hope we have for the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Speaking of which…" Ling thought for a minute. "I'd better go back and see what's become of the place."

"Then go." Yoshimitsu said. "I too have matters to attend to. Farewell." He hopped away and literally vanished into thin air.

Xiao's eyes shot open, but she'd seen it before. A little trick of Yoshimitsu's.

* * *

_Mishima Mansion_

Ling Xiaoyu returned to the Mishima Zaibatsu in little more than a day. Sure enough, chaos ensued. The top advisors were frustrated, trying to find out just what to do. That was all Xiao could get out of the guard at the gate. He wasn't letting her in.

"Hey, I lived here!"

"Maybe you did, but nobody may enter now."

Ling rolled her eyes, frustrated. She'd been arguing for a bit now and was getting nowhere.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air and turned away when a light roar suddenly stopped her. She turned around and saw a panda bear rushing to the gates. "Panda!" She rejoiced in seeing her old friend.

Panda reached the gates and roared something at the guard.

"I see. She's with you. Okay." He opened the gate and the two old friends rushed to an embrace. Xiao instantly regretted the rush, seeing as she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Panda!" She wheezed. "I…can't…"

Panda quickly let her down, but still had a goofy smile on her face.

"Didn't expect me back so soon, did you?" Xiao grinned. Panda shook her big head. "I decided to come back and see just what the heck is going on." Panda groaned and nodded. "You're still here, I see."

Panda put her paw to her forehead and looked about, as if searching for something.

"No, I didn't find Jin yet. I was only gone a couple days!"

Panda pointed to herself and looked around again.

"You've been searching too, eh? That's good."

Panda nodded heavily. They chatted a bit longer. Ling stayed with Panda for the rest of the day, watching the officials work. Neither of them could do anything to help the situation. Some argued that Kazuya was the rightful owner of the Zaibatsu, but others argued that he never signed the documents before leaving. Even so, he was the son of Heihachi. Then again, Heihachi would never leave Kazuya his empire. It was a mess.

"This place is too crazy for me." Ling sighed that evening. "I'd like to help out, but there's nothing I can do. I'm going back on the road to keep searching for Jin."

Panda nodded. She would be on the lookout, should he return. Either way, Panda was going to stay. They had decided earlier that Xiao would search for Jin alone.

"What do you think will happen to the Zaibatsu?" Ling wondered aloud. Panda shrugged. "Ah, well…I'm sure it'll be in good hands…wait, what am I saying? It's the Mishima Zaibatsu. How _can_ it be in good hands!" She shook her head. "Whatever. I have bigger problems to deal with."

Panda nodded again and gave Xiao a goodbye embrace. "I'll be back." The girl said. "I promise. I don't know when, but I will be back. Well…until then, Panda. Good bye!" She walked out the door and left once more on her quest, leaving the Zaibatsu madness behind her.

* * *

_One month later…_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Yoshimitsu decided to return to Boskonovitch's lab. Doctor Boskonovitch had been working on Brian Fury in attempt to give him a new body similar to Yoshimitsu's. The robot ninja wanted to check on one month's progress.

Yoshimitsu hopped from tree to tree, exercising his inhuman skills of balance and accuracy.

Suddenly, he stopped cold. The lab door was broken open. The twisted remains of the door lay several feet from the lab, indicating something had blasted it outwards. The lab itself was beaten and broken, parts of it in flames.

The worst thing was the number bodies around the lab. Yoshimitsu knew each one of them as one of his Manji Clan members. Horrified, Yoshimitsu ran inside to find Dr. Boskonovitch. Inside, he found much of the lab damaged and destroyed. More dead bodies were scattered about the lab. Yoshimitsu fought back his emotions as he ran all the quicker.

Finally, he found Boskonovitch in the same room where the unconscious Brian had been lying for a month. However, Brian was not there anymore and Dr. Boskonovitch lay on the ground.

Yoshimitsu ran to the doctor's side and held him up. The doctor coughed and sputtered.

"Doctor!" He beckoned. "Can you hear me?"

The doctor looked up at him. "Yoshimitsu? Thank God you've come." He wheezed.

"What happened here!"

"B-Brian." The doctor whispered. "I awakened him and…told him that I couldn't alter his body…he was just too complex. However, I was able to install a chip to…extend his life and give him his strength back…" He coughed again. "But Brian suddenly jumped me…saying something about unlimited power."

Yoshimitsu seethed. "This is Brian's thanks! He assaults those who saved him!" His fist shook in fury. "He will pay for this!"

* * *

_Chinatown, San Francisco, California, U.S.A._

Paul Phoenix pulled back, lifting up the front wheel of his motorcycle, going 60MPH. It was a dangerous stunt, but that's why he loved it. His motorcycle was his pride and joy. It looked great and it was fast enough to do something stupid in.

Paul was starving. He had a craving only his best buddy Marshal Law could satisfy. Marshal was a chef, and a good one at that. He ran a restaurant in Chinatown. Paul wanted fried rice and he wanted it _now_.

The place was rather quiet today, Paul noted, parking his bike. He trotted in, rubbing his belly. The bell on the door gave a jingle, alerting the staff of a customer.

Marshal's wife was there and came up to Paul.

"Hello, Paul. Hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Well, have a seat. I'll be right with you."

Paul sat down, rubbing his anxious hands together.

"Hey, Paul! Long time, no see!"

Paul looked up and saw Marshal's son, Forest Law.

"Indeed." Paul high-fived him. "What've you been up to?"

"This and that." He looked outside and then back down at Paul. "Hey, Paul. Think I could take a ride on your bike?"

Paul looked out at the bike, and then gave Forest a look. "Are you serious, dude?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know, man. That bike is my pride and joy."

"I'm not gonna wreck it, dude! I'll be careful, I swear! C'mon, man! I'm bored stiff here!"

Paul sighed, then said, "Alright, but just cuz it'll tick your dad off so much." He gave him a wink, knowing Marshal absolutely could not stand motorcycles, thanks to Paul's reckless driving.

"YES!" Forest rushed out, hopped on, and rode off.

Mrs. Law came back out soon after with a menu for Paul.

"Not necessary." Paul said with a smile. "I want fried rice, the biggest order I can get."

"You've got it, hon."

"WHEEE!" A voice called out from outside. Paul and Mrs. Law looked out to see Forest fly by.

"What the!" She asked.

"Let him borrow the bike for a bit."

"You sure about that?" She seemed uncertain as Forest zoomed by again.

"Don't worry. The kid ain't gonna hurt himself. Remember. I'm the one who taught him how to ride!"

At that very moment, there came the sound of tires squealing and a loud crash. Paul froze.

"Ooooh, I really hope I was right."

Marshal ran into the hospital. He'd heard the news of Forest's accident from his wife and got there as quick as possible.

"How is he!" Marshal asked when he found his wife and Paul.

"He's going to be alright." Mrs. Law was breathing easier now than she had been. "The accident wasn't too serious, but he'll be here for a week or so."

Marshal sighed in great relief. "How did this happen again?" He asked, looking at Paul.

Paul scratched the back of his head. "I, uh…I kinda let Forest borrow the bike for a bit and the next thing we knew, POW!"

"Why did you let him borrow the bike!"

Paul shrugged. "I thought he'd be okay! I taught him how to ride, didn't I?" Marshal's expression told Paul that his last comment didn't help at all. "Alright, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for this to happen."

Marshal sighed again. "I know you didn't. It's alright. Forest will recover."

Paul nodded. "That's right."

Marshal shook his head and groaned. "I am REALLY not looking forward to his medical bill, though."

He was right. The bill was very high indeed. Marshal and his wife were discussing the matter, trying to find out a way to pay it. Whatever they tried, they could not come up with the amount they needed; the restaurant just couldn't cover it, nor the dojo.

Paul had gone into the waiting room to watch TV while the two of them talked and now he was running back at full speed.

"Marshal! Buddy! C'mere, quick!" He grabbed Marshal's arm and half-dragged him back to the TV.

"What, what!" Marshal demanded.

Paul pointed to the TV. "Look! Look!"

Marshal caught the commercial just as it was wrapping up. The headline made his body freeze.

The King of Iron First Tournament 5.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heihachi is dead, but there is still a 5th tournament! How is this possible? Find out soon enough. Well, that's the first chapter. How am I doing so far?


End file.
